What did she say!
by akiismarina
Summary: Sukura has a secret-she talks in her sleep. Now she's out camping with the Rookie Nine. What will happen when her secret is discovered, and she reveals some interesting information? And how will Sasuke react to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Hauruno stood before the Fifth Hokage, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"You summoned me, master?" she questioned nervously.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. The Rookie Nine has fallen out of touch with each other. I will be sending you all on a camping trip to help you reconnect. This mission is not optional, and you only have a week. When you come back, I expect you all to be fully re-acquainted. **Don't let me down**." Sakura became stiff.

"A mission with the Rookie Nine? I don't know what to think about that. I suppose I'm glad to everyone again. Kakashi-sensi and I haven't seen each other in ages, and Naruto has been out training with Jaryia for a while. Of course there will also be Lee there, proclaiming his love for me, and Neiji Hygaa too. I don't care what anyone says, I still hate the guy's guts, I don't know how Hinata could forgive him so easily. And then there's Uchiha-san. He has returned to the village just over a month ago-after he finally regained his revenge. Over that time I haven't seen him once. I remember Naruto trying to get me to come with him to see Uchiha-san when he got back, and when he received his punishment, but I refused. I really would rather not see that... **TEME** again. Grrrrrrr" Sakura battled withing her self. The Hokage watch in amusement as she watched a mixture of emotions flow over her apprentice's face as the fought with her self, only to jump up and hide beneath her seat, cuddling her sake in fear when Sakura began to growl.

"Very well. I understand the mission and will succeeded. Is that all, madam?" Sakura asked, as she slowly began to calm down. Tsunade crawled out from beneath her desk, and straightened out her robes, before sitting back in her seat. She then cleared her throat and took a gulp of Sake. Having regained what little composure she had, she answered Sakura's question in a hesitant, nervous manor.

"Well, no, that isn't all. As you know we are out of your medication, and until the next shipment comes in from the Sand village you will be stuck talking in your sleep, per-usual of course. However, seeing as you took the last pill two nights ago, your talking will not be restrained in any manor. You will talk as clearly as you would while awake, speak whatever it is on your subcontious, and even be able to hold a conversation."

"**What?!** Since when are you out of my medicine? Why if you weren't the Hokage do you know what I would do to you? I would torture you until you swore I was even worse the Itachi Uchiha!"the Hokage shrank back in fear. Sakura stormed out of the tower and began shopping for the supplies needed for the mission. Through out the day, anyone stupid, or unlucky enough to get anywhere near the kunoichi would hear her muttering about stupidity, chainsaws, Russian monkeys, and Uchihas. Everyone feared for their lives, as well as Sasuke's.

**The Next Day**

The life was being squeeze out of Sakura.

"Yay, Sakura-chan! You're here. I've mission you sooooo much. You wouldn't believe what a bother pervey sage was! What have you been up to while I was gone?"

"I missed you too Naruto, but could you let go? I think you just ruptured my spleen." Naruto jumped back and eyed Sakura in concern as her pondered the symptoms of a ruptured spleen and how to treat it.

Sakura continued to greet everyone else. She gave all of the girls hugs, and the boys a grin and smile until she reached Neiji and Sasuke.

"Good day Hyugaa-san, Uchiha-san." Neiji nodded in response while Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura skipped away to the Sensis, demanding that Kakashi out away his book, and not take it out for the rest of the trip. He simply chuckle and patted her head in response.

Sasuke watched Sakura interact with everyone. He had to admit, he was pretty confused. Sakura had always loved him and glomped him on sight, that was a consistent thing in his life. He counted on it. But now this - and her actions toward him in the past. This was not good. Sasuke watch as Sakura jumped into Kiba's back as they set off and felt a twinge of... well... Jelsousy. Sakura was supposed to fawn over **him** and give that smile to only **him**. This would not do. Actions **had** to be taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**** - ****THE DISCOVERY**

PRO-LOG

Sasuke knew without a doubt that he would have to see a dentist after this mission. Possibly even get dentures. You see, Mr. Uchiha had a problem with grinding his teeth. It didn't happen always happen, usually when something or someone (Naruto) got on his nerves. It was a nice, discreet way to let off some steam. However, since the mission had started, Sasuke has been grinding his teeth endlessly. All because of a pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura wasn't bugging him, per-say. No, quite the opposite – she was ignoring him.

SASUKE FLASH-BACK

As everyone set of to the campsite, Sakura spoke with the girls. Naruto then wondered over and joined in their conversation. Naruto, under the delusion that I wanted human companionship, then called me over. No sooner had I reached the group had Sakura left to go and talk with Rock Lee. Coincidence? I think not.

The after setting up the camp, every settled down to eat. Sakura handed everyone a bowl, even the Hyugaa. But she completely skipped over me. Instead the Dobe came and handed me one, all the while slurping his noodles, splashing me with the juice!

PRESENT TIME- NO POV

It was now dusk and the Rookie Nine and team Gai were sitting around the fire as the sensei's sat off to the side drinking sake and gossiping.

"Sooo… what now?" asked Ten-ten, as she poked the fire with a stick.

"I know, I know!" Naruto began to shout excitedly. "Let's play truth or Dare!" Everyone began to groan.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Sakura pointed out.

"No way, it's tons of fun!" Ino cried out.

"Yeah, and it'll be a good chance to reconnect – that's our mission, remember?" Naruto pointed out. Everyone looked around at one another. Not able to come up with anyway to escape, they settled down and began to play.

"Okay. So, Shikamaru- truth or dare?" Naruto began.

"Mmmm... truth." Murmured Shikamaru.

"Okay- of you had to choose between being a girl for a day, and being me for a week which would you choose and why."

"I'd be a girl for a day. Being you is too troublesome, I'd have to shout all the time, eat way too much Ramen and run everywhere." Shikamaru answered immediately. Naruto fell over crying about the crudities of friends.

"Yeah, and if you where a girl, you would be able to look at yourself and take pictures for later." Kakashi added, appearing over Ino's shoulder.

"Eww. Pervert!" She and Ten-ten cried. Sakura stood and forcefully sat Kakashi down where she had just been sitting. She then sat between his legs, and leaned be back against his chest.

"Please try to keep it rated PG, okay Sensei?" She murmured, closing her eyes tiredly. Kakashi simply reached into his ever present weapons pouch and pulled out… a hair brush? Everyone one watch in amazement as Kakashi began to carefully run the brush through Sakura's shoulder length hair.

Sasuke felt a wave of anger wash over his body. He received nothing more then the cold shoulder, whilst that perverted old man handled Sakura in such a familiar way. He would kill the bastard. Skin him alive…

"YO TEME!!" Sasuke froze, noticing that everyone was staring at him curiously.

"Hey Teme, what's with the shuriken? D'ya sense some danger or something? And why do you look so mad?" Sasuke ignored his best friend, slowly relieving the tension in his muscles, and burning anger in his mind.

"It's late, I'm going to bed," Sasuke muttered. Behind him he heard Kakashi agreeing with him, and ordering everyone else to got to bed too. Shortly later, everyone was scattered around the campsite slowly drifting into sleep. Everyone but Sasuke – he carefully stood, and stalked over to Sakura's still form. He bent down on one knee and slowly reached out his hand and brushed a piece of hair from Sakura's face. Suddenly she called his name, followed by incoherent muttering. Sasuke froze and activated his Sharingun. She was defiantly asleep. Slowly a grin spread its way across Sasuke's lips. Who would have guessed that Sakura spoke in her sleep?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there. Chapter three coming at ya! I was wondering – is there anyone out there that can beta for me. I am terrible at proof reading. Well truthfully… I don't proof read. It's tedious re-reading my own work right after I finished typing it. Thanks a ton. Also thanks to all those who reviewed, and put me on alert!

CHAPTER THREE – WAIT, SHE HIT ME!

Morning found everyone awake and refreshed. Sasuke blinked his eyes, trying to rid them of their stinging sensation. He had spent most of the night laying awake him his sleeping bag, trying to figure Sakura out. Why did she call his name in her sleep? Why was she ignoring him? Shy did he care?!

Sasuke meandered along, until he came to a slow moving river just a few minutes away from the camp. He dipped his hands in, and splashed himself in the face, sighing softly after the cool water finally succeeded in waking him up. Sasuke cast a glance around himself, before standing, and returning to the camp.As soon as Sasuke entered the camp, he was attacked.

"It's about time! Just because you can't get up, doesn't mean you should hold us up!" Ino roared her face inches from his. Sasuke activated his Sharingun as a warning. "I mean god! You would think the Uchiha heir had better control over himself, but nooooo! We said this morning we wanted to leave early and move on and here we are and hours valuable sunlight has already passed!" Sasuke had finally snapped, and backhanded her across the face. He reached up to hit her again when he suddenly froze, unable to move. His mind began to move at a mile a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened. This was a jutsu, but who dared cast it upon him?

A figure appeared in front of him, glaring. Her glared rivaled his own, and her hands were encased with green, glowing, chakra. It was Sakura.

"Don't you dare touch my friend, you dirty, good for nothing, unreliable, self-absorbed bastard!" Sakura's voice grew steadily louder with each word, until she was finally screaming. Then, she sunk her chakra infused fist into his gut, earning a solid grunt. Then she spun backwards, sinking low so her heel landed against the back of his knees with ease. He knees buckled beneath him, and the 

only thing holding him up was the jutsu, which was quickly released. Sasuke sunk to his knees clutching his stomach, gasping for air. Meanwhile Sakura turned and lead Ino off into the forest to heal her cheek, and calm down. Sasuke raised his head and watched her go, his eyes narrowed against the pain.

"She… She hit me! The first time she acknowledges me since I left and all she does is scream in my face, and then punches me." Sasuke thought in disbelief. Tenderly he stood, pausing halfway there, hissing in pain. When did Sakura get so strong?

He felt a hand slink around the small of his back, and another around his wrist, pulling his arm around their shoulder. The person then carefully pulled him upright, allowing Sasuke to lean on them for support. Then another pair of hands came to his stomach, and lifted his shirt to reveal a large bruise that turned his entire, well toned stomach, which tinted a deep shade of purple. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that Naruto was the first pair of hands he felt. Naruto turned to him, sympathy and concern shinning in his eyes. He then looked down to see Kakashi examining his stomach.

"It's not that surprising Sakura hit you, I'm just surprised she went so easily on you." He murmured.

"Not to mention that she managed to hold back for this long," added Naruto. Sasuke's eyes grew wide- he had said that out load. Wait – what were those two talking about? Why would Sakura want to hurt him, she was the same weak little girl who fawn over his very being. This was just a fluke-right?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR – I'LL KILL YOU

Last Time: What, what were Kakashi and Naruto talking about? Why would Sakura want to hurt him – she's still the same weak little girl who fawns over him shamelessly. This whole thing was just a fluke, right?

Kakashi moved aside, allowing Naruto to gently bring Sasuke to the center of the camp to sit next to the now dead fire. The three men were quiet, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, my eternal rival! It would seem that the beautiful Cheery Blossom has injured your student," Might Guy said, suddenly appearing behind the solemn group. Kakashi pulled out his book, ignoring the green clad prophet of youth. Meanwhile Sasuke scowled at him, hoping that if he glared hard enough the spandex wearing sensei would turn to ash, and float away in the wind. Naruto yelped, and landed on his but, all the while sputtering about the color green, magical beings and the need for more ramen. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots_," he thought. Rock Lee approached the group, concern showed upon his face, surprising the group. Usually he and Guy- sensei would do their run and hug beneath a rainbow bit right about now.

"Are you really injured, Uchiha-san?" he questioned. He crouched over to try and get a better look at Sasuke, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke's injury was covered by his shirt. Sasuke turned away with an angry grunt, causing Rock Lee to smile. The smile was a surprisingly gentle one, and didn't blind or scar him in any way.

"I am sorry to see that you have been hurt. It would seem that my Sakura still has not learned to control her temper. All though, her temper is a big part of what makes her so youthful. If you would like, I believe Hyugaa- san has some medical creams. They should help take the edge off the pain, and help make you injury heal faster. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you some." Sasuke remained frozen, thinking Rock Lee's proposition over. Should he swallow his pride, and ask the Hyugaa heiress for help? If he didn't he would be in pain for the rest of the mission, not to mention he would show a weakness to everyone.

Sasuke stiffly stood, and began to hobble over to Hinata, who was watching him anxiously. He then turned partially, and glared at Rock Lee.

"If you ever call Sakura "my Sakura" again, I'll kill you." He threatened. His low voice carried across the clearing with amazing clarity. Everyone froze and looked over at the owner of the voice, various degrees of surprise etched on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a sort of filler chapter. I have some writer's block, but I also felt bad about not updating. Anyway, I hope this gives you a laugh.

CHAPTER 5 - STAKING HIS CLAIM

Sasuke continued to make his way over to Hinata, ignoring everyone's stares with a confident smirk. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back, then turned to Kakshi. Their eyes met in an unspoken agreement, and the two men began to grin. Slowly, realization dawned on the others, and one by one their confused stares turned into smirks.

By threatening Rock Lee, Sasuke had just placed an unofficial claim of sorts. He was indirectly telling everyone that he planned to enter the race to win Sakura's affection, and he had every intention of winning.

Sasuke stopped in front of hinata, and held out his hand. She silently handed him the medical cream. Sasuke turned to return to his spot by the dead fire, before being halted by the shy girl's voice.

"Ano... Sasuke, that cream will only help your wound a little." Sasuke turned to the girl, and gave her his infamous Uchiha Death Glare. Hinata shrank back before continuing. "You see, when Sakura hit you, she used a lot of chakra condensed into one spot. That cream isn't strong enough to heal damage on that level. You may heal a little bit, but by tonight you'll be in just as much pain as before. The best thing to do is apologize to Sakura, and ask her to heal you."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and continued on his way. When he got there, he shoved the cream into Naruto's chest, and stood there with his arms crossed. Naruto looked down at the cream, then up at sasuke, and then back down at the cream.

"Hey Teme, what do I need this stuff for? I'm not the one Sakura punched, you are. Remember?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch, and he reached over, and punch Naruto in the head.

"There, now you need it too, Dobe!" he growled. Naruto, who had been wailing in supposed pain, froze and looked up at Sasuke.

"Oh, I get it! You wanted me to help you put the cream on, right?!" Everyone dropped, anime style. How could anyone be so stupid, and still be a ninja?

**THAT NIGHT**

Sasuke was once again in complete agony. The pain from Sakura's punch had indeed returned. During the day, the group had move father into the forest. Sakura had managed to completely avoid Sasuke all together, an it seemed that most of the people present were taking her side. Sasuke sighed, before standing, and walking over to the fire, where Sakura kneeled cooking fish that Kiba and Akamaru had caught.

Sasuke cleared his throat softly, Sakura in return began to hum. Sasuke scowled, before clearing his throat again, a little more loudly this time. Sakura's humming became a louder mix of humming and singing. Sasuke began to grind his teeth, and clenched and unclenched his fists. This time he entered a full on coughing fit, complete with gasping, flying spit, and a slightly red face. Sakura... flipped over the fish.

"For an Uchiha, he sure is dense." murmured Shikamaru.. He was sitting off to the side with Chouji, and Asuma. Chouji paused, his mouth full of ships, and his hand half way in the bag, reaching for more.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"Sasuke is trying to get Sakura's attention, so she will heal his stomach. But Sakura has gone back to ignoring his very existence. Sasuke just doesn't realize how much he hurt Sakura when he left, so he still expects her to act like a crazy fan-girl."

"Refusing to swallow his pride, and apologize for this morning is also not a good idea. If he keeps this up, he'll be looking at another chakra-infused punch before the night is through." Asuma added. The three turned their heads back to Sasuke and Sakura to watch in morbid fascination.

Sasuke had finally given up on his coughing fit, and was now sitting behind Sakura with his arms crossed, pouting. Sasuke thought the situation, when it hit him like Kakashi's Thousand Years of Pain jutsu. Sasuke took a deep breath and...

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKUUUUURRRRAAAAAA!" the results were amazing, to say the least.

Akamaru let out a yelp, and jumped on top of Kiba's head, who also yelped and leaped behind Hinata, who fainted.

Kakashi had been about to turn a page in his beloved book when Sasuke yelled, and so ended up tearing the page in half. He was now on his hands and knees mourning it.

Naruto had fallen over, knocking Neiji over, who then knocked Shino over. Shino had been speaking with a beetle friend at the time, and his friends was knocked off his hand clear into Ino's hair.

Ino was now running in circles creaming for help while her team mates and sensei attempting to catch her, so they could remove the poor creature.

Sakura was so surprised at have Sasuke scream in her ear, she accidently flung one of the fish aside, catching Rock Lee's spandex leg in fire. He then ran to Gai- sensei. Gai tried to help, but only managed to catch his own Spandex suit on fire too.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. Pumping chakra into his feet, he soaked a shirt (Naruto's) in the near by river, and splashed the water over Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata thus returning them back to normal. He then repeated this action, and put out Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. He then plucked the beatle from Ino's hair, and magically summoned tape to fix Kakashi's book. Finally, he took Sakura's hand and transported them away in swirl of leaves.

"Well... I wonder where they're going." Ino murmured, giving a dirty grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**** – ****A Late Night Conversation**

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of a clearing of the woods, scaring away an array of small woodland creatures. The leaves slowly blew away, revealing Sakura whose wrist was caught in a death grip by Sasuke. Sakura blinked, and tried to gather her thoughts before finally understanding what had happened. Coming to her senses, she pumped chakra into her wrist, burning Sasuke's hand. Her inner chuckled evilly at the sight of him waving his hand in the air, trying to cool it if. As though sensing her inner's evil chuckle, Sasuke sent his patented Uchiha Glare of Doom at Sakura. She responded by staring blankly at him, completely unfazed. The stood there staring at each other in silence for a minute.

"I'm leaving," Sakura announced, finally breaking the silence. She turned to leave; Sasuke glared at her back, before suddenly appearing in front of her, thus blocking her chosen route of exit.

"Heal my stomach," he ordered.

The hell I will!"Sakura hissed. "You deserve that wound, and you deserve to be in pain. Get over yourself." Sakura carefully enunciated ever word. She turned and sprinted off.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Sasuke shifted in his sleeping bag. Everyone had long since fallen asleep, but the burning pain in his stomach kept him awake.

"Sasuke…kun." Sasuke froze at the sound of his name. He sat up and looked around for the speaker.

"No! No, don't go!" He jumped in surprise. It was Sakura; she was talking in her sleep again. Sasuke laid back down, fully intent on ignoring her, and going back to sleep. But then the whimpering started. He rolled over with a groan, but couldn't block out the noise. So he stood up, and quickly made his way over to Sakura's side. When he got there he crouched down and began to shake her shoulder.

"Sakura, wake up," he commanded. Then as an after thought, he added "Why are you crying?"

"Because… you left me." Sniffled the sleeping kunoichi.

"I left you?"

"Yes. I gave you everything I could, even my heart, and you still left."

"Sakura, you were 12 years old. That was a crush, not love. After I went away, it left." Sasuke stated, confused. "Do you expect me to be that moved by a crush? Besides, you didn't like **me**, you liked my image, status and abilities, same as all the other girls."

"No! No I didn't. I loved **you **Sasuke-kun! I tried so hard to spend time with, to get you to open up to me, but every time you just pushed me away." Screamed Sakura, Tenten stirred in her sleep at the sound of Sakura's out burst.

Sasuke chose that moment to carefully make his way back to his sleeping bag. He laid down and slowly began to drift asleep. His last coherent though before falling asleep was: _"Did she really love me?" _

Hi. Sorry this took so long. I have writer's block. i didn't want to leave ya'll hangin, so i quickly wrote this. If any one has any ideas, please let me know.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning found the group eyeing the Uchiha heir and pinkette medic nervously. As far as any of them knew, after the previous night, the two hadn't so much as even looked at each other. However, the tension in the air seemed to have grown since they dropped off to bed. After the camp had been packed, and all possible traces of their presence erased, the group moved on, changing directions slightly as toward a hot spring the senseis had elected as their final destination.

Unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of such a luxurious and free vacation Sakura twirled in a circled giggling.

"I'm so excited!" She called out to no one in particular, her jade eyes shinning energetically. Suddenly the tension in the faces of the other shinobi. Sakura, catching on to the change in the mood quickly transformed into a little pink and transported to sit on top of Naruto's head.

"Eh? No fair Sakura-chan! You can't get carried the entire trip!" he protested as he reached up to pluck her off him head only to be stopped when she rubbed her soft head against his palm purring. Everyone laughed as Naruto pouted as he redirected his hand to tickle Sakura's chin acknowledging that she had won… this time.

Off to the side stood Sasuke, watching the entire interaction wit mild interest. Not that he'd ever admit it of course. A deep chuckle next to him alerted him to the presence of Kakashi.

"She is rather remarkable." Kakashi murmured as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke pretended to not hear him; Kakashi continued to verbalize his inner monolog. "It's hard to believe that one girl could have such a profound effect on so many people…. And not even realize it. At first, I thought that was why it was so tense before. But… she wasn't acting right either. Its like the tension she was passing to us wasn't her own, but rather something she picked up from someone else. Which just leave the one question of… why are you giving off so much tension so suddenly?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Nine**

Silence stretched between the two men, each filled with similar thoughts and neither willing to verbalize them.

True to his ever oblivious nature, Naruto succeeded in breaking the increasingly awkward silence as he yelled insistently at them for being lazy and lagging behind the group. Sasuke scoffed and followed after the group, hoping Kakashi didn't see just how grateful for the interruption he was. Kakashi let his former student slip away, but the emotions he had seen flit through Sasuke's eyes was enough to assure him of Sakura's well being.

* * *

Kurunai sweat dropped as she watched her colleagues harass the young man currently trying to do his job without having to enter cardiac arrest. Sweat ran down his neck and soaked the collar of his shirt as his wide eyes darted frantically between the two imposing men. Fear had turned his face deathly pale, making his numerous pimples stand out unnaturally well. Finally, pity for the boy won over her amusement at the situation.

"Alright boys, let's go,' she commanded lightly rolling her eyes as she tugged them out of the hot spring's lobby by the collar of their vests. Still shooting the clerk dark looks, the men obediently followed her back outside.

"Are we all set?" Ino demanded the moment her old sensei came into view. For the entire afternoon she'd done nothing but grip about her need for a long intense soak in the shower, followed by a long nap. The momentary hesitation on the chain smoker's face was enough to grab the entire group's attention from their excited chattering. Instantly, twelve pairs of eyes were riveted to the senior shinobis. Once again Kurunai rolled her eyes when the men turned to her to explain the situation.

"Well… it appears Tsunadae-sama… has decided to further intervene in our… mission," Kurunai trailed off in attempt to gauge the group's reaction. Sakura, still perched upon Naruto in her feline form, was now hunched over with her hackles raised, accurately summing up everyone's feelings. "She reserved only half the number of expected rooms, and one suite." Kurunai rush out, bracing herself for the impending explosion sure to come.

"Gahhhhhhh!"

"Yeeerrroooorrrrrr!"

A blood curdling scream erupted , barely masking the preceding feline yowl. Naruto was hopping around in a panic, clutching his head as the pink feline yowled and hissed as she dug her claws into his blonde skull; her back was arched and hair raised. Anger the overflowing from her eyes. Bawling like a baby, Naruto began to run around blindly, only to be bought to an abrupt end… by a brick wall.

The remainder of the shinobi winced as a twitching Naruto and sputtering Sakura fell back from the hot spring's wall to the ground, their eyes turned to pinwheels.

"…. I'll pay 500 yen each if you make them stay in the same room for the rest of the mission." Tenten quipped. Ino nudged her roughly in the side, unable to control the grin taking over her face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, room arrangements had been made, and Sakura and Naruto moved out of the public to recover their wits privately. It was probably for the better the two were still out cold, Kakashi mused as her eyed them while thinking back to the final arrangements.

The Sensei's would each get a private room in the suite. Everyone else would have to pair up to share a room. Furthermore, each room had only one bed. There had been a collective sigh of release when it was seen that the beds were Queen sized.

Nearly simultaneously, Asuma and Kurunai volunteered/ assigned roommates. Respectively, they had called for Shino and Kiba as roomies and Shikamaru and Chouji because they were already friends and least likely to attack each other. Similarly, Neji and Rock Lee would be rooming too. Despite their rivalry, the two had become close friends. Immediately the entire group agreed that Naruto and Hinata would do best as roomies, because Hinata was the only one able to handle him without feeling the need to perform intensely violent acts. Quickly the remaining two girls banded together as roomies leaving behind the pinkette medic and brooding avenger as the last pair of roommates.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought about what Sakura's reaction would be when she finds out that she'll be rooming with the one man who makes her blood boil…. The could Not be good.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates. christmas time mean lots of fee time! so email me ideas and thoughts so I can write more!


End file.
